Alguien a quien solía conocer
by Yuukimaru-chan
Summary: Ella no recordaba, y al principio quería hacerlo. Él la ayudó, pues ambos se sentían comprendidos. Sólo que, cuando avanza el tiempo, ¿no se puede volver un arma de doble filo? Te buscan pero no quieres ser encontrada. Ayudas a las personas que alguna vez creíste malvadas. Los sentimientos no se pueden controlar. Habían muy pocos pasos del odio al amor.
1. Precinto

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de Rowling. Esta es un a historia sin fines de lucro.

Hola chichis :3

Aquí yo con una de mis muchas historias en mente. También, la había publicado anteriormente, como Volver al comienzo. Solo que esta historia les aseguro que será mucho mejor, ya que me imaginé todo -menos el final-. Ahora solo lean la historia. Besitos, Yuuki C:

Ya se que es un inicio algo rápido, pero me gustó así. No quería extender lo innecesario.

.

Hermione se movió, incómoda, en la mullida cama. Le dolían absolutamente todas las partes del cuerpo. Intentó mover los dedos y lo consiguió, pero se le hacía difícil por el hormigueo que la recorría.

Alguien le tocó el brazo y ella abrió los ojos. La luz no la aturdió mucho, ya que desde sus párpados cerrados podía sentir que estaba en un sitio iluminado. Observó su alrededor y vio que estaba en una habitación mediana, donde había un armario, una mesa y una silla. ¿Dónde estaba?

"¡Despertaste!"

Una mujer sonrió nerviosa mientras se inclinaba hacia ella desde su silla. Parecía rondar la edad de los veinticinco, como máximo. Hermione se sentó en la cama, observando a la chica. Su respiración comenzaba a agitarse y no la podía detener. La señora, al ver eso, la abrazó.

"Ya, ya." Le daba golpecitos en la espalda, aunque no estaba llorando. "Se que te sientes confundida, niña. Suele pasar en un lugar como este, la mayoría de las veces."

"¿Un lugar como este?" Preguntó al oído de la mujer, aún algo afligida. No sabía por qué estaba así. Pero ahora la mujer era el único apoyo que tenía.

La chica se separó un poco de ella y le acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja.

"Bueno, estamos en un orfanato. Orfanato de Wool, en Londres. ¿Quieres que te cuente cómo llegaste aquí?" preguntó algo preocupada, mientras recibía la atención de la niña. Hermione solo asintió levemente con la cabeza, con la vista fija en la mayor. ¿Cómo habría llegado allí? ¿Y por qué no podía recordar nada?

No... no podía recordar ni su nombre. Ni si tenía hermanos. Nada. Eso la estaba agobiando un poco, y era el principal motivo de su letargo.

"Como verás, yo trabajo aquí, en el orfanato." Ella intentaba explicar las cosas con claridad. Sentía la necesidad de decirle en dónde la había encontrado. "Vivo algo lejos de aquí, pero tengo que venir caminando. Hace dos días, varias cuadras antes de la calle del orfanato, me encontré contigo. Estabas sentada en el suelo, ¿lo recuerdas?"

"¿Recordar? Yo... no recuerdo nada. Ni mi nombre, señora..."

Ahora si tenía ganas de llorar. Nada...

"Leah. Mi nombre es Leah Cooper." Leah le dio la mano mientras sonreía para calmarla. "Si te hace sentir mejor, pareces ser una niña fuerte. Es un record. La mayoría llora, espero que no seas como la mayoría." Le guiñó el ojo y ella se levantó de su silla.

"Entonces, ¿qué tal si vamos a caminar un poco?"

Hermione, poco a poco, se fue levantando de la cama. El hormigueo se había ido pero una sensación extraña seguía allí.

"Quizá recuerdes algo más, pequeña. Puede ser que tu cerebro esté tan agobiado que no deje pasar esa información. Vamos a despejarlo un poco, ¿sí?"

Las dos salieron de la habitación, primero Hermione y luego Leah. Hermione, a pesar de no conocer a la gente del lugar, presentía que Leah era una de las mejores "cuidadoras". Agradecía haber sido encontrada por ella.

El pasillo por el que estaban caminando estaba desolado.

"Los demás niños están cenando. Me dijeron que tenía que llevarte con ellos para que comas algo, pero primero daremos una vuelta. Será mucho mejor, te lo aseguro, además de que podrás ir conociendo el orfanato.

Hermione observó al final del pasillo. Había un niño. No podía ver los detalles pero se estaba acercando a ellas. También llevaba un uniforme gris.

"Tom..." escuchó hablar a Leah. Hermione se sostuvo la cabeza, observando a la mayor acercarse a Tom. Le dolía la cabeza. Mucho.

Ahora no podía escuchar muy bien lo que decían Leah ni el niño. Hermione abrió los ojos y vio dos manchas de colores. Intentó caminar hacía ellos pero de ponto calló al suelo, agotada. Ella tenía sueño.

.

Una pequeña manito zarandeó de nuevo el cuerpo de Hermione. Un niño de cabello negro estaba parado al lado de ella, intentando reanimarla.

Se abrió la puerta, y tras unos toques, Leah entró. Realmente no quería irrumpir en la habitación pero tenía que hacerlo; era su trabajo.

Observó a Tom y luego a la niña que estaba acostada en la cama del susodicho. La habían llevado allí ya que era la habitación más cercana a donde se había desmayado.

Hermione se movió algo en la cama y gimió. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y estaba sudando un poco. Leah recién se daba cuenta de esos síntomas: tenía fiebre. Le avisó a Tom de aquello y le dijo que iba a ir a buscar una cubeta con agua y una toalla. A pesar de que le dijo a él que no la acompañase, fue tras ella y la ayudó.

Leah nunca había visto a Tom actuar así. Llevaba un par de años en el orfanato y nunca había presenciado algo como eso. El niño estaba _preocupado_ por la chica, que por cierto, no recordaba su nombre. Leah sabía que ese pequeño siempre había sido algo aislado y antisocial, y que si se le preguntaba algo no respondía o contestaba con pocas palabras. Él en ese momento no decía muchas cosas, pero si tenía algo que preguntar no dudaba en hacerlo.

Tom le ayudó a llevar la cubeta con agua, mientras que ella llevaba la toalla. Habían tardado algo de tiempo en conseguir esas simples dos cosas. Esperaba que la niña no hubiese empeorado.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, sin tocar previamente, Hermione estaba sentada en la cama, mirando fijamente a la pared. Luego los observó a ellos y se sostuvo la cabeza. Le comenzaba a doler de nuevo.

Hermione se había levantado con un dolor impresionante en todo su cuerpo: como cuando se había levantado por primera vez, ese hormigueo. Pero era distinto. Sentía mucho calor. Mucho.

Entonces ella se sentó en la cama y observó. Había una ventana. Ese no era su cuarto. Había un libro arriba de la mesa y la silla estaba algo corrida, como si alguien se hubiese sentado allí antes.

Antes de poder salir de la habitación alguien más entró. Vio a Leah y luego vio al niño que se había encontrado en el pasillo.

Su respiración comenzó a agitarse de nuevo y tuvo que aguantar el dolor de cabeza. Leah y el niño se acercaron a ella inmediatamente. Leah le dijo que se acostase, pero que no se durmiera. Tom solo la observaba, pero sin tocarla. Se había sentado en la silla y observaba como Leah volvía a mojar la toalla en la cubeta y la colocaba en distintas partes del cuerpo. Habían llevado varias.

Hermione mantenía la vista fija en el techo. Ya podía recordar. Aunque le doliese mucho la cabeza, la satisfacción de tener de vuelta sus recuerdos era mucho mayor. Ella se recordaba con las personas que suponía eran sus padres. En un momento estaban cenando, luego jugando en el patio de su casa. ¿Esos eran sus verdaderos padres? ¿Los que la habían dejado en ese orfanato?

Las imágenes no hacían referencia a ese tipo de actitud. Ellos parecían estar felices, con _ella_. ¿Se habría imaginado que le ocurriría algo así?

"Leah..." Hermione habló. Tom prestó atención al igual que la nombrada. "Solo... yo... ya se cuál es mi nombre. Soy Hermione Granger. _Mi nombre_ es Hermione Granger."

Ella lo había repetido algo escéptica. No sabía si ese nombre era suyo: pues no sabía si _sonaba_ como el suyo. Pero eso es lo que creía. Hermione, lo _veía_.

"Hermione... ¿Estás segura?" Hermione asintió.

Tom, mientras tanto, observaba la conversación, completamente callado. Se sentía algo excluido y eso le molestaba, pero lo valía. Esa niña. _Hermione_ era rara, era algo extraño para él. Algo a lo que se sentía atraído.

No, no era por su belleza, había conocido niñas más lindas. Tampoco era por su personalidad, a penas la había visto se había desmayado. Era una parte de ella. Él sentía que estaban conectados por algo, pero no sabía cuál era el lazo. Simplemente la observaba, intentando descubrir algún por qué.

Él había tocado a Hermione, cuando ella había tenido su decaída. No, no tenía suave la piel, pero tampoco áspera. No era lo físico, lo superficial. Había algo más allá de todo eso. Quería tocarla otra vez e intentar descubrir qué era aquello que lo atraía.

Se acerco a Leah, interrumpiendo el silencio. La observó y le preguntó si podía ayudar en algo.

"Preferiría que te quedaras con ella mientras voy a buscar un par de toallas más." Se levantó de su silla y tomó la cubeta. "Iré a cambiar el agua, de paso."

Entonces Leah salió por la puerta y Tom se sentó donde antes estaba la cuidadora. Hermione tragó duro, suerte que su respiración ya no era algo de que preocuparse. Estaba segura de que no se iba a desvanecer ni una vez más.

Tom sostuvo el brazo de Hermione con algo de fuerza y cerró los ojos. Era la misma sensación que le produjo el tocarla hacía un rato. Era similar a cuando el lastimaba a los otros niños con su poder. Era el poder. Hermione era como el poder para él. Era algo que le gustaba.

Hermione solo lo observaba. Ella... ella lo conocía. ¿Lo conocía?

"Por favor, suéltame."

Tom sentía que debía acatar las reglas que ella ponía. Así que la soltó y se sentó de nuevo en su silla anterior, contra la pared.

Ese momento había sido algo muy rápido.

Hermione cerró los ojos. Ya había desaparecido el sueño.

"Yo... ¿Te conozco de algún lugar?"

Tom la miró con curiosidad y le contestó con absoluta sinceridad: No.

No se conocían. Él jamás había estado fuera del orfanato, y ella nunca había ingresado allí, así que no habían posibilidades.

Segundos después Leah había abierto la puerta lentamente, avisando que iba a entrar. Lo hizo con tres toallas más y el balde lleno de agua.

Tom miró a Hermione y ella le devolvió la mirada. Él se fue de la habitación, era muy sigiloso, pues Leah no se había enterado.

.

Hermione se mantuvo solo un día con fiebre. Tom le había dejado su habitación, mientras que él estaba en la suya.

No se habían visto más. Hermione recibía sus comidas en la habitación, por parte de Leah, por supuesto. Ella le decía que pronto podría salir de la habitación, y que podría regresar a la suya.

La habitación del niño se le hacía realmente cómoda. Tenía una ventana y eso le gustaba. Cuando no tenía nada que hacer solo miraba por la ventana. Le gustaba ver a la gente caminar, algunos apresurados y otros distraídos. No era mucho pero era mejor que nada.

También había tenido la opción de revisar todas las cosas de Tom, pero no podría con eso. Se sentiría culpable.

O, bueno, algo así.

.

Aquí con el primer capítulo. Hoy escuché una canción que me recordaba a esta pareja. ¡El título de la historia!

Somebody that i used to know. Alguien a quien solías conocer.

Perfecto. Le iba a colocar el anterior nombre de la historia, pero creía que este era el más "apropiado", ya que el otro título abarcaba muchos conceptos.

Algo de la letra de la canción está en el summary.

Besitos a los que leen, los que colocan la historia en favoritos, los seguidores y los que comentan.

:D

PD: Las actitudes de los personajes (Tom, Hermione) son algo vagas y simples. Cabe recalcar que los niños tienen nueve años (intenté demostrar eso cuando Leah abraza a Hermione y la nombra "niña", entre otros).


	2. Intercambio

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de Rowling. Esta es un a historia sin fines de lucro.

Aloha :B Y que les guste.

Capítulo II- Intercambio.

.

Hermione vivía hacía una semana en el orfanato. Ya había vuelto a su habitación (que estaba como el primer día que la dejó, a pesar de que Tom había estado allí). Con él no se había vuelto a hablar, aunque los dos no insistieron mucho en hacerlo.

Ella siempre bajaba a los desayunos. Iba a una mesa en la que estaba con dos chicos más: pues aún no tenía amigas, a su parecer. Y tampoco se esforzaba en caerles bien. Quizá podía ser algo más antisocial de lo que había creído en un principio.

Hermione estaba avanzando en eso de los "recuerdos". Recordaba cosas, sí, podía recordar mucho en poco tiempo o viceversa. Era como estar esperando algo que no sabías qué era. Un regalo sin envoltorio ni tamaño, sin nada que lo identificase para saber qué había allí dentro.

Y de alguna manera se sentía ansiosa, esperando ese regalo. Aunque algunas veces eso la desesperaba y se ponía de mal humor.

De vez en cuando de dolía mucho la cabeza: un recordatorio de cómo había estado en sus primeros días allí. Sinceramente prefería no pensar en ello.

.

Ian y Elliot ya se habían ido, que eran sus dos compañeros. Se divertía mucho con ellos. Hermione ahora estaba sentada en la base de un árbol, mirando hacía el cielo, en el que comenzaban a salir las estrellas. Era la primera vez que se detenía a verlas. Ella nunca podía encontrar las constelaciones, salvo las Tres Marías, que era la más fácil. Sabía cómo eran algunas, pero casi nunca lograba encontrarlas.

No lo recordaba pero sentía que en su pasado tampoco las había sabido encontrar. Quizá era como los hábitos o los pensamientos. No podían cambiar su forma de pensar, y en el caso de las estrellas, que era algo relacionado con su futuro (o suponía, alguna vez debió haber visto las estrellas), y que por ende debería acordarse de eso. Debería acordarse de algo tan minúsculo como eso.

Sintió la presencia de alguien sentado a su lado. ¿Cuándo alguien se había sentado a su lado?

"¿Te gusta observar las estrellas?" preguntó él, la persona que menos esperaba. Tom se había sentado a su lado y en la misma posición. "A mi sí. Me hace sentir bien cuando lo hago. Me aleja del pensamiento. ¿No te sucede?"

Entonces ella asintió, cerrando los ojos. De nuevo ese chico con anteojos, la estaba mirando. También el niño pelirrojo. Pero pronto se fueron de su mente, sin que lo pudiese evitar.

"Antes de que llegaras me preguntaba si había gente como yo. Me preguntaba si había alguna persona que me comprendiera, que sintiera lo mismo. Estar aquí."

Hermione lo observó y sonrió. Ella también se sentía especial. De alguna manera, claro.

Tom entonces dirigió su mano a la muñeca de ella y cerró los ojos.

"¿No lo sientes?" dijo. Claro que sentía algo. Una corriente eléctrica, que le hacía sentir bien. Ya no le dolía más la cabeza. Siempre, cuando estaba cerca de él le dolía la cabeza. Era algo extraño.

Entonces Tom la dejó de tocar e hizo algo con la mano. Luego una llama roja estaba saliendo de su dedo índice. Pero de alguna manera ella no se sorprendió. Hermione había visto cosas más sorprendentes en su vida. En su pasada vida.

Ella alzó la mano al igual que él e intentó hacer lo mismo. Una extraña sensación la recorrió, en especial en su dedo. Un cosquilleo, como cuando se le entumecían los pies por la falta de circulación.

Observó a Tom y le sonrió. ¿Habrían más chicos que pudiesen hacer eso, lo que _ellos_ hacían?

"Me di cuenta que eras como yo cuando te toqué. Te asustaste, ¿por qué?"

Hermione supo que hablaba de cuando ella había estado en cama, y él le había tomado un brazo. Claro que estaba asustada, en ese momento no le había gustado para nada el aura del chico. O lo que emanaba, no sabía bien qué era. Pero no la hacía sentir bien.

"Tienes algo que me hace sentir mal. Es eso. Me duele la cabeza cuando estoy cerca de ti."

Pero ya no le dolía más. No era tenue. Parecía como si nunca hubiera existido ese dolor.

"Estás diciendo que me vaya." él entonces cerró sus manos en un puño y la observó con el ceño fruncido. "Está bien. Me iré, si es lo que quieres."

Él quizá esperó una respuesta, una que no llegó. Ella solo lo observó con curiosidad, ¿acaso se había ofendido? Nunca le había dicho que se vaya. Pues si quería eso que lo hiciera.

Eso, eso había sido algo espontáneo. Esa fue la conclusión que tomó Hermione.

Tom se dirigió con el mismo semblante hacía dentro del orfanato. Ya era de noche, y se suponía que todos los niños debían estar en sus habitaciones. Pero no. Él había desperdiciado su tiempo con la niña.

Pero lo que más le molestaba es que él hubiera cedido ante la opinión de ella. Se había levantado e ido, como ella lo quería.

No le gustaba. Ya se las pagaría. No se vengaría de ella como lo hacía con los demás niños, ella era como él. No le causaría nada de gracia verla sangrar.

Aunque, quizá, verla sangrar no fuera tan malo. Sí. Le gustaba la idea.

¿Y si se defendía?

Sonrió. Los días siguientes la torturaría un poco.

.

Hermione abrió los ojos y bostezó. Se sentó en su cama y se desperezó estirando los brazos. Entonces se tiró de nuevo sobre su cama. Estaba cansada. Además, la noche de ayer no la había alegrado mucho.

Luego de que Tom se fuera le había comenzado a doler la cabeza. De nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo. Siempre que le sucedía pensaba esa frase. Y de nuevo.

Pero lo mejor era que ¡no se le había ido!

Seguía teniendo ese dolor de cabeza. No como si estuviera mareada, sino _cansada_. Los dolores que tenía usualmente se desvanecían minutos después. Necesitaba refrescarse.

En cada cuarto había una pequeña despensa en donde se encontraban todos los elementos para bañarse. Sacó de allí solo una toalla y luego del armario tomó su ropa y su cepillo de dientes. Habían dos baños por cada planta, así que esperaba que el que utilizara no estuviera destruido. Esperaba.

Media hora después ya estaba fuera del baño completamente aseada. La verdad es que le había ido muy bien ese baño: ya se había quitado todo tipo de dolor.

Aún tenía el pelo mojado, y no iba a entrar en pleno almuerzo. Prefería quedarse vagando por ahí. Luego comería bien.

Entonces comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, observando el piso, el techo, las puertas... Lo cual era aburrido.

De pronto alguien le tapó los ojos y tomó sus manos por detrás, apresándolas. El desconocido le susurró un "shh" en su oreja. Sintió el toque de una piel suave. Una piel que reconocía fácilmente.

Hermione sonrió. Sabía quién era, Tom, por supuesto. ¿No estaba enojado con ella?

Entonces la llevó, a lo que suponía ella, era un cuarto. Escuchó cerrarse la puerta. Estaba esperando a que la soltara pero seguían en la misma posición, él manteniendo las manos de ella apresadas en su espalda, mientras que le tapaba la vista con su mano libre.

"Dime, Hermione, ¿a qué le tienes miedo?"

Entonces ella comenzó a preocuparse. Sus amigos, Ian y Elliot, ya lo tenían fichado. Decían que Tom había hecho sufrir a mucha gente. En especial a los niños. Que los niños que le hacían algo a él salían lastimados. ¿Acaso iba a cobrar venganza por lo de la noche anterior?

Lo había hecho enfadar, si. Claro que sí. Pero aún no lo conocía mucho como para deducir si él _aún_ seguía enfadado, o no en su defecto.

Si le había dicho que no se metiera con él, si los niños se encogían mientras estaban cerca de él, _debía_ ser por algo.

Sintió como algo frío subía por su pierna y se enrollaba en ella. Y lo primero en lo que pensó fue en una serpiente. En una serpiente grande y pesada.

Entonces él poco a poco fue sacando la mano de los ojos de Hermione, pero al final, tras un titubeo, la pasó a su boca. Lo último que quería escuchar eran los gritos agudos de ella. Definitivamente no los quería oír.

Hermione observó la cara de una serpiente justo frente a sus ojos. Estaba muy sorprendida de ver allí a una serpiente de ese tamaño. Dentro de un establecimiento, en donde siempre e inevitablemente corrían niños. Se imaginó a el animal comiéndose a uno de ellos.

Entonces Tom siseó algo y la serpiente inmediatamente se retiró del cuerpo de Hermione.

Ella intentó encontrar los ojos del niño, que estaba detrás suyo, y lo hizo. Entonces él frunció el ceño y se alejó un poco de ella.

La siguió observando a los ojos y entonces se le acercó de nuevo. La tomó de las mejillas, con las dos manos, y la besó.

Por un momento se había quedado estupefacta. Él la estaba besando. Lo cual no se lo esperaba, para nada, sería lo que nunca hubiera pensado. Ni lo último.

Se separó de ella y cerró los ojos, mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios, lentamente. Entonces frunció el ceño, de nuevo, y la besó, otra vez. Ella se dejó llevar tras unos momentos.

Él sonrió entre el beso y se separó de ella.

"¿Me entiendes?" preguntó. Estaba muy cerca de la cara de Hermione, lo cual la ponía algo nerviosa e incómoda.

"Eh... Sí, no entiendo por qué no entenderte."

Él sonrió ante la respuesta de ella, que era algo confusa. Así que había funcionado. Estaba sorprendido, pero no lo pensaba emplear otra vez. Hermione ahora se parecía más a él, eso era lo que importaba.

"Antes no me entendiste. Te transmití el poder hablar con las serpientes. Es increíble, ¿no? Hacer algo que nadie más puede hacer..."

Tom se sentó en su cama y la observó con una sonrisa, mientras le señalaba que se sentase a su lado.

Hermione se sentó a su lado y observó sus pies. Los movía de un lado a otro, algo inquietos.

"Está bien, entonces se supone que yo hablo y comprendo la lengua de las serpientes." pensó. "O algo así."

"No se supone, lo haces. Puedes comprenderla, pero no puedes hablarla. No es algo que se estudie, pero tampoco es improvisado. Es algo así como un hábito o un instinto, no sé cómo explicarte." el suspiró y la miró de reojo. "Ahora ven."

La tomó del brazo y tiró hacía él, uniendo sus bocas nuevamente.

Se separó de ella y se mordió el labio, sonriendo.

"Sería mejor que te enseñe, ¿no?"

.

Buenas noches, buenos días o mediodía. La cuestión es que esto lo publico a las 6:15 am. Me quede la mañana escribiendo (nah, mentira, empece a ver un anime :3)

La cuestión es que aquí está. Me gustó mucho este capítulo (comparado, quizá, con los que tengo planeados para el futuro).

Tom ya tomó confianza y eso me gusta. Para mi que el detonante fue la pequeña demostración de magia de Hermione lo que hizo que él estuviera completamente confiado y apachurrado con ella.

No destaqué mucho las conversaciones o los pensamientos de cada uno con respecto a ellos. Eso lo dejaré para cuando sean mayores y tengan más preocupaciones (si Yuuki, si C: ) y para cuando puedan hacer cosas mas asdansikdasnbjdkansdk :DDD lo que todos quieren. Porque tengo planeadas muuuchas cosas :D creo que demasiadas, pero es mejor muchas ideas a quedarse sin ellas.

El título ha combinado muy bien con el capítulo y me encantó. Solo eso.

Gracias a los que leen, comentan, los que colocan la historia en favoritos y los seguidores. GRACIAS C:


	3. Confianza, ¿lo primordial?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de Rowling. Esta es un a historia sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo III- Confianza, ¿lo primordial?

.

Suspiró por décima cuarta vez. ¿Dónde se había ido Tom?

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que Hermione estaba allí. Le encantaba. Tom se escapaba de vez en cuando del orfanato, y siempre le decía a dónde iba a ir y qué iba a hacer. Aunque esa vez era diferente. Ella sabía que él se había ido, pero ¿a dónde?

Se apoyó más en el árbol en el que estaba. Desde allí tenía una vista de todo lo que hacían los niños. Jugaban, saltaban, reían.

Ian y Elliot seguían estando con ella, aunque en menor medida. Le decían que no se juntase con Tom, porque él era malo para ella. Hermione siempre intentaba evitar el tema, pese a que se lo decían muchas veces: demasiadas a ser verdad. Aunque últimamente ellos habían estado más callados, no sabía por qué.

Pero lo que más le entusiasmaba era que había recordado muchas cosas. Habían muchas imágenes de ella con sus padres, y con lo que suponía eran familiares. Los dos niños, el de anteojos y el pelirrojo, seguían apareciendo.

Aunque, en cambio, ahora soñaba con ellos. Todos los días, aunque algunas veces se levantaba y no los recordaba. Solía pasar, pero usualmente era lo contrario. También había un chico rubio que le llamaba mucho la atención... Tenía una sonrisa arrogante. Hermione creía que quizá él no había sido su amigo en su pasado.

Pero, lo que también comentaba con Tom, era que aquellas personas eran algo mayores. Parecían tener once o doce años. Y algunas veces, las mismas, parecían tener diecisiete. Era confuso para los dos.

Porque después de todo, eran sueños, y los sueños eran _fantasías_. Hermione sabía que eran recuerdos, pero no sabía cuál podía estar modificado. Porque algunas veces sucedían cosas extrañas.

¿Escobas voladoras? ¿Un castillo? ¿Piezas de ajedrez gigantes que se movían?

Creía en ello. Si ella podía mover las cosas sin tocarlas, ¿podrían existir escobas voladoras? Sí. Claro que sí. Era lo más lógico. ¿Piezas de ajedrez gigantes, que se movían solas? Aha.

Los niños se acercaban ciertas veces hacia ella, preguntándole si quería jugar, varios con un poco de miedo y algunos chicos con un leve sonrojo.

A parte de eso, Hermione se sentía aburrida. Estaba muy aburrida.

La presencia de Tom, la necesitaba. Lo entendía, ya que pasaba mucho tiempo con él, era de esperarse.

Ni Ian, que era el que más la hacía reír, lograba sacarle una sonrisa (ni siquiera falsa).

¿Y si a Tom le había sucedido algo? No podía quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

No sabía dónde estaba, no podía ir a buscarlo. Lo único que le quedaba era esperar a que él volviese. No le gustaba. Necesitaba saber que estaba _bien_. Ya le daría su merecido cuando lo viera. No quería que le hiciera eso de nuevo.

Se había ido del orfanato, suponía, después del desayuno. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, pues ya estaba por atardecer y él aún no llegaba. La estaba desesperando, ¿acaso seguía con las bromas?

La primera había sido la serpiente. Luego se había hecho el muerto. Una vez la misma serpiente intentó comerla (Tom argumentó que tenía hambre).

Pues sí, él se había quedado con la serpiente. A Hermione no le hacía mucha gracia, los primeros días había procurado mantener _mucha_ distancia. Pero luego se acostumbró. Hasta la serpiente le pareció simpática en algún momento de sus platicas.

Le había dicho a Tom que la llamara Nagini. Porque, bueno, Tom era prácticamente el dueño de aquél animal, tenía que consultarle. La mantenían escondida, y le habían dicho que se podía pasear por el orfanato con la condición de que no lo viera nadie.

Luego de haberse levantado y tomado una ducha, lo había ido a buscar a su habitación. Hermione tenía el permiso de Tom para entrar en el cuarto. Estaba claro que nadie más se atrevería a hacerlo, así que él siempre sabía que sería ella.

En la noche se dirigió a la habitación de su amigo y se quedó dormida en su cama. Había intentado esperarlo.

.

Tom se dirigió a otro callejón. Buscó dentro del contenedor de basura (procurando no ensuciarse mucho), movió algunas cajas vacías e hizo lo mismo con unas bolsas. No lo encontraba.

¿Dónde estaba ese gato?

Había estado buscando por varias horas la pequeña mancha naranja. Estaba algo cansado, pero no se rendiría. Esperaba no tardar mucho más en eso, ya que estaba anocheciendo y se le complicaría el llegar al orfanato. Sonrió. Hermione estaría feliz.

Y un buen susto para ella no era nada malo. Le encantaba verla asustada. Aunque tendría que sufrir las consecuencias. Probablemente le pegaría. Pero el la besaría, como había hecho ya muchas veces. Muchas.

Tom se dio la vuelta y el gato anaranjado estaba sentado frente a él.

"Bien. Me has sorprendido. ¿Qué necesitas de mi?"

No fue Tom quién hablo, sino el gato. Él no se sorprendió, ya que sabía que aquél animal podía hablar. Y por eso lo había buscado con tanto esmero, porque ¡ese gato podía hablar!

"Quiero que seas la mascota de mi amiga."

El gato lo observó con malas ganas. Él no era la mascota de nadie y nunca lo sería. Y si alguna vez lograba tener un dueño, era porque aquella persona lo tenía bien merecido. Él era como un trofeo. Alguien digno lo tendría.

"Eres un mago. Solo los magos pueden verme. Tendrás que convencerme, si quieres que sea la mascota de tu amiga. Quizá la visite y tome mi decisión."

"Ya, déjalo, Nusku. Vamos a divertirnos un rato."

Un gato gris había saltado desde un muro. Tom no se había dado cuenta de que había otro gato además del naranja, que parecía llamarse Nusku.

"¡Nammu!"

El gato naranja parecía enfadado con la gata, y movió su cabeza para otro lado.

"¿Quieres hacer una escena delante del niño? Bien. Yo iré con él y seré la mascota de la amiga."

Entonces la gata gris comenzó a caminar elegantemente en dirección a la salida del callejón. Observó a Tom y le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que la siguiera. Él hizo eso. Estaba algo confundido, por lo que se dejó llevar por el animal.

Iban caminando lentamente. Tom preferiría apresurarse, pero no quería que los gatos se fueran a causa de una imprudencia suya.

"Ven, aquí, al lado mío niño."

Tom intentó alcanzarla sin correr. Ahora estaban los dos caminando al mismo paso; el gato naranja, Nusku, estaba detrás de ellos. Tenía aire de ofendido, suponía Tom.

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

Tom, le contestó él. Y que su amiga se llamaba Hermione.

"Nombres peculiares, bien. ¿Cuántos años tienen, los dos?"

"Diez. Ella está por cumplir los once, en menos de una semana. Por eso los estaba buscando. Serían un buen regalo."

"Un buen regalo, ¿eh? Está bien, quiero ver cómo es tu amiga, Hermione." La gata sonrió y observó donde estaba Nusku. "Si tienes suerte, _ambos_ podremos hacer algo. ¿No es así, Nusku?"

El gato no le respondió. Tom, de alguna manera, pensó que quizá era una... ¿Pareja de gatos? No parecían ser madre e hijo, quizá hermanos... Aunque lo dudaba.

"¿Ella también es maga, ¿verdad?" Tom asintió. Como él, si, ella era como él. Y también su serpiente. Y ahora los dos gatos. Estaba seguro de que habían muchas cosas más, muchas cosas que tenían magia.

"Sería mejor que no nos vieran" acotó Tom cuando vio la gran reja del orfanato. Se extendía un cartel que decía "Orfanato de Wool".

No le gustaba vivir allí. Pero en ese momento se le estaba haciendo más ameno, ya que tenía compañía. Antes no la tenía.

"Descuida, no te verán." dijo Nammu, frotando su lomo contra la pierna de él. "Ahora no. Serás invisible para los no magos hasta cuando yo quiera."

Tom podía ver su cuerpo como también podía ver a los gatos. No se sentía para nada extraño. Sentía como si siempre hubiera tenido ese "don".

Entró como si nada hubiera pasado. Nadie podía verlo. No habían niños deambulando, pero estaban las cuidadoras y la Sra. Cole. Era como si él y los gatos no estuvieran allí. Intentaba no cruzarse con alguien, ni hablar. Quizá podían "sentirlo" y escucharlo. Prefería no correr el riesgo.

Subieron las escaleras y llegaron a la habitación de Tom. Suponía que ella debería de estar allí. Quizá tenía ganas de pegarle. Aunque verla enojada le iba a hacer sentir mejor.

Sonrió al verla dormida en su cama. Dormida. Se habría cansado de esperarle. ¿La despertaría?

Cerró la puerta y observó a los gatos.

"No quiero despertarla."

Dijo él. Nammu lo observó con curiosidad y lo que supuso Tom una sonrisa. Nusku estaba igual de indiferente que antes, solo que se quedó observando a Hermione.

Nammu pasó su vista de Hermione a Tom. Esa chica. Debía estar con aquella niña. Bajó la cabeza en dirección al niño.

"Está bien. Concederé tu deseo. Seré la servidora de la niña y de ti."

"Nammu" Nusku estaba algo sorprendido por la decisión que ella había tomado. Sin consultarle. Generalmente consultaban todo entre los dos, aunque nunca se había presentado una ocasión en la que ella se tomara algo tan en serio.

¿De verdad quería ser la sierva de aquellos niños?

A Nusku no le gustaba la idea. ¿Estar encadenado a una persona, a un humano?

Quería pensarlo. Pero no se arriesgaría a perderla a ella, a Nammu. Era el único apoyo que tenía.

Nusku suspiró y observó al niño. Bajó la cabeza y citó las mismas palabras que su pareja. Ella lo observó con una sonrisa. Él confiaba en sus decisiones. Él nunca se arrepentía de seguir sus decisiones.

Y esa vez no iba a ser distinta.

.

Hola.

Mentira, no estoy cortante :B

Esto lo escribo antes de escribir el capítulo (D: ¿cómo haces eso Yuuki?). Es que me han hecho una pregunta y capaz, cuando publique el capítulo, se me olvide responderla. Es de Zelda Black7.

¿Cuántos años tienen Tom y Hermione? Diez, calcularía yo. No quiero extender mucho la estancia de ellos dos en el orfanato, porque además en mi opinión sería algo aburrido. En un principio iban a tener ocho años, pero no se adaptaba a las cosas que yo quería hacer. Como el beso. No da a esa edad :( (tampoco mucho a los diez, que digamos, pero era lo que quedaba).

Tampoco quería que el beso fuera después de los once (ya sabrán por qué, ya sabrán por qué) Había uno de los reviews que me decía algo y yo pensé (HAY, pobre, así no continuará la historia). Para que se vayan dando cuenta e-e tampoco diré cuál review es (pero son pocos T^T) Así que lo adivinarán rápido.

Respecto a los comentarios de la historia: no los contestaré. Me siento algo tonta cuando lo hago. No me gusta decir solo "Hola, ¿cómo estás? Gracias por tu comentario en mi historia". PUAJ. Antes lo empecé a hacer y no me gustó mucho. Pero ustedes saben que yo les agradezco a cada un de ustedes sus reviews, sus favoritos y ¡todo! Saber que les gusta mi historia está chuper chiido.

En este capítulo, a la mitad (que tenía planeado adelantar un poco), se me ocurrió esto de los gatos. Creo que serán uno de los factores que ayudarán a la historia, y mucho. LE DOY TODOS LOS CRÉDITOS A MI SEXY GATA. La que está durmiendo ahí, a los pies de mi cama, mas vaga que una piedra ._.

Tengo muchas más ideas en mente. Más historias Tomione, muchas más. Pero si empiezo a crearlas todas al mismo tiempo mi TIEMPO no dará abasto. Además que siento que quizás se me acabarán las ideas. Pero tengo varias, así que cuando termine una de mis historias comenzaré con otra. Prometido.

PD: no me gustan los one-shots. Ni para escribir ni para leer. Por eso todas y cada una de las historias que cree serán larga y con una trama bien hecha. No comenzaré algo si no sé cómo seguirá en el futuro. Ténganlo por seguro misss ricuras C:

Chaito pue'.

Otra PD: Con respecto a Nagini (NAGINII sii, apareciste), intentaré colocarlo como sexo masculino (LA serpiente, pero considero que Nagini es macho, ¿no?) Así que veré para que no se confundan cuando leen y tengan que volver atrás :)


	4. Corrí para salvarte

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de Rowling. Esta es un a historia sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo IV- Corrí para salvarte.

.

Los rayos de sol estaban alumbrando la cara de cierta castaña. Hermione se acomodó mejor en su cama: se sentía muy cansada. Y no sabía de qué. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, mientras pensaba en lo que había soñado. Maldición, no lo recordaba. Era horrible cuando se levantaba y perdía un sueño acerca de su pasado, que quizá hubiese sido muy valioso.

—Despertaste —Tom estaba acostado del lado de la pared, observándola. No había sentido su calor, pese que estaban muy juntos. Lo observó a los ojos—. Ya pasó el desayuno, no se si alcanzaremos al almuerzo, ¿tienes hambre?

Tom se incorporó y se sentó en la cama, haciendo que ella lo siguiera. Hermione se sorprendió al ver a dos gatos allí, que también la estaban mirando,muy fijamente. Uno era de color naranja y tenía los ojos de color verde, el de pelaje gris también tenía ese tipo de ojos. No sabía qué decir, ¿acaso Tom los había llevado allí? ¿Y para qué?

Los gatos bajaron sus cabezas en dirección hacia ella. Miró a Nagini, que estaba durmiendo apaciblemente en una esquina de la habitación. Pero pronto volvió su vista a los dos seres, que de pronto comenzaron a hablar.

—Nusku y yo, Nammu, estaremos siempre a su disposición, querida Hermione. A partir de ahora seremos sus fieles seguidores y haremos todo lo que usted nos ordene.

Hermione solo se quedó algo estupefacta. ¿Esos gatos habían ido hasta allí para servirle? Había algo extraño. Tom seguramente los habría convencido de que fueran hasta allí. Esos gatos eran mágicos, eso estaba claro. Pero había algo allí que no cerraba... Si no recordaba mal, aquellos gatos tenían nombres que había leído alguna vez. ¿Mitología sumeria?

—Así es, mi señora. Nuestros nombres están basados en unos personajes de la mitología sumeria.

Hermione se sorprendió. Esos - animales - podían - leer - sus - pensamientos. O ella era muy fácil de descifrar, una de dos.

—De hecho, podemos leer los pensamientos de la gente, solo cuando queremos —explicó Nammu, mientras los observaba a los dos de igual manera. Le estaba preocupando Nusku. Él no hablaba y estaba algo ido: siempre pensaba. Debía de estar algo agobiado con todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella no estaba enfadada con respecto a la chica. Hermione era una persona muy distinta a los demás. Antes no se habría imaginado siendo la sierva de alguna persona. Era un ser independiente. Pero sabía que nunca más vería a una persona con la esencia de aquella niña.

Hermione no era de allí. Ellos lo sabían.

—Ah...

—Es tu regalo de cumpleaños —le dijo Tom en su oído, mientras le sonreía—. Solo para ti, ¿te gusta?

Hermione asintió, mientras le devolvía la sonrisa de igual manera. Pues, era un lindo regalo. Pero, ¿gatos mágicos? Nunca se lo habría imaginado. A Tom solo le gustaban las cosas que fueran mágicas. Al menos eso le estaba demostrando. Nagini, una serpiente con la que hablaban, y después Nammu y Nusku. Dos gatos que también podían hablar. Y se preguntó algo. ¿Si ella no tuviera poderes, Tom la querría igual?

Y lo observó, intentando responder su pregunta. Él frunció el ceño ante el cambio de actitud de Hermione. No, si ella no le hubiera demostrado que tenía magia, él no se hubiera fijado en ella.

Y no podía dudar de ello.

Se levantó de la cama y lo observó, siempre con una sonrisa.

—Ya vuelvo.

Tom intentó levantarse pero Nammu se colocó delante de él, negando con su cabeza. Antes de que Hermione cerrase la puerta Nusku logró pasar.

—Nosotros servimos a los dos. La ama Hermione está mal, y es por su culpa. Así que no puede interferir.

—¡¿Pero yo qué hice?!

Se sentó sobre su cama nuevamente y fulminó con la mirada a la gata. Él no había hecho nada. Absolutamente nada. De hecho, ¡le había regalado dos gatos! Debería de sentirse feliz. Pero no. No es que fuese desagradecida pero...

—La ama Hermione solo estuvo pensando —dijo Nammu, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, lentamente—. Puedo preguntarle algo, ¿mi señor? —Tom asintió con la cabeza. No estaba acostumbrado a que lo llamasen así pero le comenzaba a gustar. "Mi señor. Amo". Le gustaba. Pero su nombre no combinaba bien...—. ¿Usted se enamoraría de alguien que no poseyera magia?

Él frunció el ceñó y le contestó.

—Por supuesto que no. Nunca lo pensaría.

Nammu suspiró para ella misma. La chica obviamente lo sabía. Tom nunca se enamoraría de alguien que no tuviera poderes mágicos. Nammu sabía que ellos eran unos niños. Tenían diez años, y estaba segura de que pronto estarían en Hogwarts. Al menos, el niño. De la chica no estaba muy segura. Había visto un gran cambio en su esencia. Esa esencia extraña...

Pues, aquella esencia, esa estela color verde agua que siempre la cubría, se había difuminado un poco. La de Tom podía verla color azul, como la de los demás magos. A Nammu le preocupaba que el aura de Hermione disminuyese, era eso. Y si disminuía o se veía turbulenta, no sabía qué esperar.

Pero de lo que sí podría darse cuenta era de que algún día esa niña se iría. No sabía cuándo, ni cómo. Nada. Pero si seguía enojándose así, no duraría mucho...

—¿Nusku fue con ella?

La gata lo observó y asintió con la cabeza

—Dentro de algo de tiempo vendrá. Necesita aclarar sus pensamientos.

Aunque no estaba muy segura de eso.

.

Hermione se sentó pesadamente en el suelo del callejón. Hacía frío y el clima era bueno para que se echara a llover. Estaba algo triste, no, no se pondría a llorar. Sabía que Tom la quería, y que no dejaría de hacerlo. Pero, ¿si sucedía algo para que él la dejase de amar?

No lo soportaría. Ella también lo quería...

¿Y si perdía su magia? ¿La seguiría queriendo? No. Probablemente no. La trataría como a los demás niños de allí. Como si no fuera nada, algo ajeno a su vida. Solo alguien a quien solía conocer. Y eso la destrozaría.

Nusku se colocó a su lado y se sentó, haciéndole compañía. Se quedó mirando el suelo, ella no sabía si era la seña de respeto que le habían hecho anteriormente u otra cosa. Él habló.

—A veces me ha pasado que discuto con Nammu... —la observó a los ojos—. Pero luego lo arreglamos. En este caso, ¿piensas que el chico no te querrá si no puedes hacer más magia?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

—No digas que es mentira. Él me trataría igual que a...

—No te trataría igual a nadie. Créeme. Sé lo que es estar enamorado. Y ese chico te amará, y por mucho tiempo, quizá de por vida. Y nunca perderás tu magia, Hermione. Eso es algo que no se pierde.

Ella lo observó algo confundida. ¿Entonces por qué sentía en algunos momentos como si fuese a perderla...? Era como tener un bajo de energía. No podía explicarlo.

—Sabes que no eres normal. Intentando dejar de lado el tema del... amo... —aún no se acostumbraba a llamarle así. Pero tendría que hacerlo—. ¿Quieres contarme acerca de cómo viniste aquí? Pues, estoy seguro de que no has nacido en esta época, ¿verdad?

—Sí... —Hermione se acurrucó más en su lugar. Comenzaba a tener algo de frío—. Perdí la memoria. He estado recordando muchas cosas, pero todo es confuso; los lugares, las personas, los nombres...

Nusku suspiró. Sí, eso había sido un viaje en el tiempo. Pero nunca podría saber cuándo tendría que irse. Sólo en ese preciso momento lo sabría. Él no quería encariñarse mucho con la niña. No sabía qué se sentía estar atado a alguien -que no fuese Nammu, claro-.

—Hermione, ¿qué crees que puede haber sucedido? ¿Cómo supones que llegaste aquí?

Ella frunció el ceño. No, no sabía de dónde venía. No sabía nada.

—Tengo especulaciones acerca de eso, ¿quieres que te las cuente? —Hermione asintió fervientemente—. Un viaje en el tiempo. Sabes que eres maga, y eso en el mundo de los magos es posible. Además, Nammu y yo tenemos ciertas cualidades —la observó con intenciones de que captara el significado de todo eso. Tenía que tomarlo en serio. Bueno, para él no era ninguna broma esa situación. Era su ama y tenía que preocuparse por ella, o al menos hacer un intento—. Lo hemos estado debatiendo con Nammu.

—¿De verdad? —no se sentía muy bien con eso—. Pero... ¿Cómo regresaré a mi tiempo? ¿Cómo se cuál es?

Sentía sus ojos aguados. Ella no podría volver jamás con sus padres, o a sus amigos...

—Hermione, quieras o no, volverás a tu tiempo. Podría ser en un par días, en meses o años... —aunque él dudaba que fuera tanto tiempo como eso—. Tu volverás, sea al pasado o al futuro.

—¿Tom puede venir conmigo? —ella lo observó. Se secó un par de lágrimas que comenzaban a caer por su mejilla—. ¿E-él vendrá con-conmigo, verdad?

—No todas las cosas son justas en la vida, pequeña. Probablemente no.

Cubrió con las dos manos su cara y comenzó a llorar, ahora dejando que sus lágrimas fluyeran libremente. ¿Qué sería ella sin Tom? ¿Qué sería Tom sin ella? Ambos habían aprendido a convivir con el otro, no sin. Era una locura. Quería quedarse con él. Tenía que quedarse con él.

—¿Lo sabe? ¿Él lo sabe? —preguntó, sacando las manos de su rostro, esperando su respuesta. Necesitaba saberlo inmediatamente. Nusku pensó un poco y negó con su cabeza.

—No, no lo sabe. ¿Quieres que lo sepa?

Hermione pensó durante unos segundos. ¿Quería que él lo supiera?

—No.

Se levantó de suelo, intentando limpiarse la humedad del rostro. No. Él no lo sabría. No tenía que saberlo. Con ella ya bastaba...

—No volveré al orfanato. No lo volveré a ver, Nusku —Hermione lo observó con decisión. Ya necesitaba de la compañía de Tom. Pero sólo sería peor si regresaba. Peor para los dos, ella no podría estar junto a él sabiendo que algún día se tendría que ir...

—Tengo que decirle, ama, que eso es una imprudencia. Sólo tiene diez años, no puede andar por allí como si nada...

—Nusku, quiero recuperar mis recuerdos... Necesito tu ayuda... Por favor, no lo podré hacer sola...

—¿No quieres ver a el amo, verdad?

Hermione se sentó de nuevo en el suelo y apoyó su cabeza contra la pared.

—No podría estar junto a Tom y luego irme. Él no lo sabe y... yo no d-debería estar aquí. No pertenezco aquí.

Antes que ella se pusiera a llorar Nusku se le acercó.

—Quiero que pienses en el niño. ¿Qué sientes cuando estás con él?

Hermione frunció el ceño. Sentía muchas cosas.

—No te sentirás peor. Dime, ¿qué es lo que sientes cuando estás con él?

—Bueno... me siento bien... Él sabe entenderme...

—Explícate mejor —dijo Nusku, al ver que ella no hablaba.

—Lo quiero.

—Si lo quieres, ¿echarás a la basura todo? Hermione, no seas tonta. Él te ama, ¿te imaginas todo el daño que le hará si se va? Él también se sentirá mal. Dudo de que Nammu le cuente acerca de cómo llegaste y de que te tienes que ir, pero el chico pensará que es por su culpa. Tendrá muchas consecuencias.

—No quiero verlo. Al menos, no hoy...

Nusku la observó, ¿por qué no declinaba? Estaba comenzando a desesperarse. Ella no debería estar diciéndolo en serio. No debía.

—Hermione. ¿De verdad no quieres estar junto a el amo?

Hermione frunció el ceño. Por supuesto que quería estar con él, pero...

Nusku no podía dejar que se fuera, aunque ella creyera que era lo mejor, no lo era. ¡¿Cómo se le ocurriría hacer semejante acto?! Nusku sabía que ella estaba algo pasmada por lo que estaba sucediendo, no le tendría que haber dicho que ella tendría que volver a su tiempo. Es más, no tendría que haberle dicho nada, absolutamente nada. Ahí estaban sus consecuencias.

—Tú sólo quédate aquí —Nusku la observó con cautela y se desapareció.

Hermione, segundos después de que el se desapareciera, comenzó a correr. No sabía en qué dirección, pero tenía un presentimiento. No es que estuviera comenzando a recordar demasiado, pero veía un cartel.

No se detenía en ningún local ni casa, para nada; sólo avanzaba. No quería mirar hacia atrás tampoco, no quería ver a un gato. O quizá dos. O quizá dos gatos, un niño y una serpiente. No, no quería verlos...

Su respiración se agitaba. No debía cansarse. Ya había hecho algunas calles, pero no era suficiente, no podía ser suficiente. Cuando realmente se cansó dobló en una esquina y disminuyó su paso. No podrían encontrarla, ahora que estaba muy lejos de ellos. Corrió hasta un callejón que había cerca y se escondió detrás de un gran tacho de basura. Ni la buscarían allí. Y dudaba de que Nagini pudiese sentir su olor con tanta basura a su alrededor.

Entonces pensó. ¿Ella de verdad no quería verlos más? ¿A Tom, a los dos gatos? ¿A Nagini?

—¡Hey! Este es mi escondite. Vete.

Miró detrás suyo y descubrió a un niño de su edad, en la misma posición que ella. Tenía los ojos negros, completamente distintos a los de Tom, los de él eran grises. Grises muy lindos. Pero los de aquél chico eran más... más vivos, sí. A pesar de ser de ese color.

—He dicho que te vayas, chica.

—¿De quién te estás escondiendo? —el niño pareció olvidar lo que estaba diciendo anteriormente y le contestó.

—De mis padres —dijo, mientras fruncía el ceño—. Suelen tener muchas discusiones. No me gusta escucharlos, ¿tú?

—De unos gatos que hablan. Y de un niño. Quizá también de una serpiente.

Hermione vio la reacción de niño. No debía haber dicho eso. No debía haber dicho eso.

—¿Eres maga?

Ella extendió su dedo e hizo que llamas salieran de él. Como había hecho con Tom cuando se conocieron. Igual.

—Si poder hacer esto es ser maga, sí, lo soy. Tu también, ¿verdad? —él asintió—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Alphard Black. ¿Tú?

—Hermione Granger.

Se tomaron sus manos con una sonrisa. Así que había alguien más como Tom, y como ella... Pero él no parecía ser igual a Tom.

—¿Dónde vives? —preguntó Alphard. Ella simplemente lo observó, ¿en el orfanato? No, ese ya no era su hogar.

—De hecho, me estoy escapando de allí, ¿tú?

—Cerca de aquí, ¿quieres ir?

Hermione lo observó algo consternada. No sabía si decirle que sí o que no, pero no tenía nada más que hacer. Además, en ese callejón podrían encontrarla fácilmente. Tom no entraría a una casa que no conocía, y creía que los gatos tampoco lo harían. No llegarían a tanto.

Sin embargo, eran puras creencias.

—Está bien, pero, ¿tiene que ser ahora? —estaba segura de que la estarían buscando. No sería muy lindo que la vieran, y más, junto a otro niño. A Tom no le gustaría nada. Hermione rió bajito, si la viera junto a Alphard, ¿le darían celos?

Alphard, pasando por alto la pequeña risa de ella, le contestó.

—No, no ahora, ¿puede ser en la noche? Así nadie nos verá entrar a casa.

Ella asintió y charlaron un poco, siempre en voz baja e intentando no dejarse ver por detrás del gran tacho verde. Al final, Hermione no había llegado hasta su cartel... se había encontrado al chico. ¿Y si él lo conocía?

—Oye, ¿sabes dónde queda el Caldero Chorreante?

Alphard pensó un poco y sonrió.

—Aún me queda algo del dinero que me prestó mi padre. Sí, ¿quieres ir allí?

—Pero no tengo...

—Que pago yo, no te preocupes por eso —la tomó del antebrazo y la guió hacia fuera del callejón. Los dos se habían ensuciado un poco pero eso era lo de menos. Hermione sólo lo siguió, intentando hacerlo a paso rápido.

—¿Falta mucho?

Alphard la observó con el ceño fruncido mientras apretaba su agarre sobre ella.

—Cierto que te estaban buscando. Vamos más rápido —y así lo hicieron—. Y no, no falta mucho —comentó luego de unos segundos—. Es allí.

Señaló con su dedo el lugar, y el cartel que ella había visto. El Caldero Chorreante. Y eso lo había recordado estando despierta.

Era un gran avance, pues no lo había soñando.

.

Hola hola personitas bonitas.

Aquí actualizando. Un poquitín más largo que los demás capítulos. Poquito, poquito.

Seguramente, si son los que leen mi otra historia, se preguntarán, ¿de nuevo Alphard Black?

Pues sí. Es que no quería poner a Cygnus, o a Walburga (en tal caso, pero quería que fuera un hombre). Pero lo que pasa es que quería ser fiel a las edades "reales", porque Cygnus, en tal caso, sería menos. Quizá, en vez de tener diez años (como Hermione, Alphard y Tom), tendría siete. O algo así. Imagínense.

Así que aquí Alphard. Primero quería poner a alguien que no saliera tanto (los Malfoy, o los Black), pensé tal vez en Yaxley. Siempre familia de sangre pura, claro. Pero luego se me ocurrió que con los Black qudaría mejor (además, me ahorraba el rollo de crear cosas que después no concordaban).

Y bueno, eso. Hermione huyó. Siento que no le puse mucho sentimiento a esas partes, pero tengo corazón de piedra. De enserio. Hasta en la vida real me lo dicen. La única película en la que casi lloro fue en Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo, cuando Dumbledore tenía que beberse la porquería esa. La única parte que de verdad me hizo sentir FATAL. FATAL FATAL FATAL FATAL. Pero no tanto para llorar :S

PD: Zelda, necesito que Nagini sea macho. No concibo que sea hembra xD NO.

C:

Saludos y espero que les haya gustado, pese a la pequeña tardanza :)


	5. Sueños compartidos

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de Rowling. Esta es un a historia sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo V- Sueños compartidos.

.

—Tú sólo no hagas ruido. Mis padres no deben saber que estamos aquí.

Hermione asintió varias veces algo asustada. ¿Y si los descubrían? ¿Qué le harían? ¿Qué le podía pasar a Alphard? Esperaba que no lo castigaran.

_Intentaba_ no hacer ruido, lo intentaba. Le había dicho que había que subir un par de pisos para llegar a su habitación. Aún seguía pensando en Tom...

Él ya no podría encontrarla. Al menos en mucho tiempo, o cuando ella decidiera ir con él.

Estaban todas las luces apagadas y se le dificultaba pisar. Alphard la tenía tomada de la mano para guiarla, pues ya comenzaban las escaleras. Una lámpara se prendió y los dos miraron asustados a donde provenía. Él intentó esconderla detrás suyo pero obviamente no fue eficaz.

—¿Quién es ella, hijo?

Alphard se aclaró un poco la garganta, ¿qué le tenía que decir? Había dejado llevarse y había llevado a Hermione a su casa, pero aún no se arrepentía. Su padre siempre era bueno con él, pero no sabía si aún estaba enojado por la discusión con su madre.

—Ella es Hermione. No es una muggle, papá —se apresuró a decir ese "pequeño" detalle. A su padre no le agradaban mucho los muggles, y lo comprendía. Siempre le decían que los no magos eran inferiores a ellos, aunque no le daba mucho importancia. A su hermana Walburga tampoco le importaba mucho, pero ella no se escapaba de la casa como él. Ella no tenía contacto con los _muggles_.

Hermione, colocándose al lado de Alphard, vio al señor. Él parecía tener un aspecto joven, pensó que era muy apuesto. Tenía el cabello largo hasta los hombros, era de color negro, al igual que sus ojos. Podría notar fácilmente que eran padre e hijo.

El señor se acuclilló para quedar a la altura de la niña y le sonrió dulcemente, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

—¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?

Alphard estuvo a punto de contestar por ella pero se le adelantó.

—Hermione... —dudó un poco de decir su apellido. Sentía cómo los ojos del señor la taladraban—. Hermione Granger.

El hombre la miró detenidamente. Alphard esperaba que no la echara de la casa, pues ¡ella no tenía hogar! Se sentiría muy culpable. Su padre siempre había sido muy considerado con sus hermanos y con él. Dejaría que se quedara por lo menos un par de días, al menos...

—¿Cómo se llaman tus padres?

Estaba comprobando si era una sangre sucia. Alphard comenzó a asustarse.

—Yo... yo no tengo padres, señor. Vivía en un orfanato. No recuerdo nada de mi vida anterior...

Hermione intentaba ser lo más formal y educada posible. Sentía que iba a llorar si se ponía más nerviosa.

—Así que no recuerdas los nombres de tus padres. Curioso —los motivos de su hijo eran claros al llevarla hasta allí. La niña vivía en un orfanato y Alphard se había apiadado de ella. Pero probablemente era una sangre sucia, a él no le importaba que se quedase en la casa, tenían muchas habitaciones libres para nada. Pero no sabía si era bueno que se quedase allí. Por lo menos una noche.

Pero lo que quería Alphard era que ella se quedara durante cierta temporada. No tenía hogar, era una gran excusa. Recordaba que había echo una promesa con él. Que podría llevar a una niña a la casa (Alphard había insistido en que fuera una chica). Sospechaba de que él iba a ser un tanto mujeriego de mayor.

Rió levemente. Aunque Hermione era la única niña que había llevado a su casa. Después de todo, tendría que aceptar. Era una promesa.

Alphard era su hijo preferido, así que lo que le pedía no era mucho.

Sabía que Irma no podía tolerar a los muggles y todo lo relacionado con ellos, así que le metería verso, no se daría cuenta.

—¿Eres pariente de Hector Dagworth-Granger?

—No lo sé, señor —si ella se iba a quedar en esa casa, le gustaría que no la trataran mal. Unos parientes mágicos no hacían nada, Irma no se daría cuenta ni investigaría. A ella sólo le importaba la ropa y todo lo relacionado con ello. Nunca miraría un libro. Eso era muy bueno para él en esos momentos.

Alphard sonrió. Su padre la aceptaba y eso le gustaba, ¡Hermione se podría quedar con él!

—Mi nombre es Pollux, quiero que me llames así. Verás, Hector Daworth-Granger fue un gran pocionero —al ver la cara que puso la niña, le explicó—. Los pocioneros son gente que se dedican a hacer pociones. Luego te explicaré. Haremos de cuenta que eres un familiar de él, así será mejor.

Hermione asintió varias veces, observando a Alphard. Le daba tanto las gracias. Era pura suerte que lo hubiera encontrado. Sin él, estuviera tirada en el mismo callejón que antes. Se sentía de alguna manera feliz, pero no dejaba de pensar en lo que le había costado. Lo que le había costado la decisión.

—¿Qué son muggles? —preguntó Hermione mientras veía cómo el padre de su amigo se levantaba de su posición en cuclillas.

—Son las personas que no pueden hacer magia —le contestó Alphard, tomándola de la mano—. Entonces... ¿ella se puede quedar aquí, con nosotros, padre?

Pollux le sonrió y le acarició la cabeza, como anteriormente lo había hecho con Hermione.

—La habitación de al lado de Walburga está vacía. ¿Acaso pensabas dejarla en tu cuarto?

Alphard se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza, mientras le daba las gracias a su padre. Aunque en realidad él estaba preocupado por su madre.

Pollux los observó subir por la gran escalera. Oh, no sabía si estaba muy bien lo que había hecho. Esperaba que su esposa no dijera nada al respecto. O, por lo menos, que no se enfadara.

Alphard nunca había sido muy social con los demás, y esperaba que aquella chica lo ablandara un poco. Era el más introvertido comparado con sus hermanos.

Se sentó en un sofá que había en el recibidor. También había que considerar que Irma le prestaba más atención a Walburga, ya que era la única hija que tenía. Esa era una parte buena, le gustaba mucho comprar ropa. Con Hermione tendría una excusa para comprar más. Walburga y ella podían hacerse amigas.

Walburga no era tan retraída como Alphard, pero tenía sus mañas. No era muy envidiosa, así que suponía que Hermione tendría que agradarle.

Había sido una decisión tomada en muy poco tiempo. ¿Tendría que pensarlo mejor?

No... Además, ¿dónde iba a ir la niña? A ningún lado. Vivía en un orfanato muggle. Pobre de ella.

Si le decía aquello a a Irma, estaba segura de que se iba a "ablandar", también. Y luego tomaría a Hermione e intentaría sacarle todo rastro de aquellas inmundicias. También tendría que decirle que era pariente del pocionero ese, era un punto clave. Así la aceptaría más rápido.

Suspiró.

¿Se había metido en un problema?

.

Hermione se sentó en la gran cama, haciendo algunos pliegues en ella. Alphard dijo que había ido a buscar algo para comer. Tenía hambre, sí, pero tenía otras preocupaciones.

La habitación era simplemente hermosa. Nada comparado con la que había tenido en el orfanato. La cama era más suave y las sábanas mucho más finas. La mayoría de los objetos tenían colores verdes y plateados, aunque no mucho. Se preguntó por qué. Quizá el cuarto le había pertenecido a alguien que le gustaran esos colores. Eran bonitos.

Todo era bonito. Quería ver la habitación de Alphard.

_Tom_...

Desearía que pudiera estar allí con ella. Él también se merecía eso.

Tom estaba sintiéndose mal por su partida y ella estaba allí, en la mejor cama del mundo. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla y se la sacó con su manga. Ella estaba allí. Él sufriendo y ella disfrutando.

Era una muy mala amiga. No se merecía eso. Se merecía estar en el callejón, como debía estarlo. Quería estar con Tom. Quería, mucho...

Se sentó en el piso y apoyó su cabeza en sus rodillas. Se odiaba. No quería llorar pero era inevitable. Sentía que Tom se había llevado una parte de ella, una muy importante. No se había encariñado tanto con los gatos, pero sí algo con Nagini.

Tom le había enseñado a hablar con las serpientes. Y lo había echo muy bien, podía entablar una conversación con ellas -porque, sí, habían ido más al orfanato-.

¿Él le enseñaría a alguien más eso?

Probablemente sí. En ese momento la estaría odiando. Conocería a otra niña y le enseñaría a hablar con las serpientes. Otra niña, que también hiciera magia...

Sollozó y negó con la cabeza. No. No quería verlo. Ella... ella se había enamorado de Tom. No podría olvidarlo, nunca. Pero, ¿él a ella?

No sabía. Él... él probablemente nunca la había amado. Nunca. Encontraría a otra niña más linda que ella y...

Miró hacia la puerta, por la que entraban Alphard y su padre. Traían una bandeja con mucha comida, desde un par de frutas hasta un plato con lo que suponía habían cenado. Alphard se acercó hasta ella al ver que estaba algo deprimida.

—Ya, ya, está bien. ¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó, dándole la mano para que se levantara. Pollux pensó que quizá su hijo no tenía mucho tacto con las mujeres. Con las mujeres, o con nada. Solía ser algo tosco e insensible algunas veces.

Se acercó a una mesita y dejó la bandeja allí. La niña aún no se había levantado, por lo que se tuvo que agachar. Carraspeó un poco.

—A partir de ahora, Hermione, formarás parte de esta familia. Sé que te sientes mal, pero pronto pasará.

—Ahora, ¿tienes hambre? —preguntó Alphard mientras tomaba la bandeja con algo de cuidado. La apoyó sobre la cama y tomó una fruta—. Yo sí tengo hambre. Sería mejor que comas, Wal-Wal suele desmayarse si no lo hace.

.

Se acostó en su cama. Estaba satisfecha. Alphard y su padre ya se habían ido de la habitación, pensando que ella necesitaba dormir. Ella también creía lo mismo, pero no podía dejar de pensar.

¿Cómo estaría Tom? ¿Y Nagini? ¿Y los dos gatos?

Oh, cómo lo extrañaba. El orfanato no era lo mejor del mundo para vivir, de echo, estaba prefiriendo esa casa. Pero obviamente, le faltaba su presencia. Él.

No se acostumbraría. Maldición, ¿estaría toda la noche llorando? Era su culpa, no la de él. Ella lo había dejado. No tenía por qué llorar. Se suponía que lo había pensado bien, que no se tendría que arrepentir.

Se suponía.

De pronto alguien tocó su puerta. Una niña de su edad entró por la puerta, tímidamente. Sonrió al verla, pero pronto ese acto se desvaneció. Vio la cara de Hermione, estaba llorando.

—Oye... —se sentó en la cama de Hermione. Ella la pudo ver mejor. Tenía el pelo negro y completamente lacio. Sus ojos también eran de ese color, era algo de familia. Tenía puesto un pequeño short para dormir y una remera larga, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Le habían dado una ropa parecida a ella también, suponía que era de la niña. Las prendas eran de color verde.

—Mi nombre es Walburga. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Hermione se sentó y se limpió sus lágrimas. Walburga la observaba con curiosidad.

—Soy Hermione Granger.

Hubo un silencio un poco incómodo, pero la sonrisa de la hermana de Alphard le hizo sentirse un poco mejor.

—¿Por qué estabas llorando? ¿Te hizo algo el tonto de mi hermano?

Ella frunció el ceño al pensar que Alphard le había hecho algo. Hermione rió levemente ante la idea.

—No, no, es sólo que extraño... mi casa. Es eso...

—Ah... ¿entonces te vas a quedar aquí, verdad?

Hermione asintió. Sí, se iba a quedar allí. Walburga se acostó a su lado estirándose.

—Es bueno tener una hermana. Algunas veces cansa ser sólo una. Conociste a papá y al tonto de Alphard, ¿verdad? —Hermione asintió nuevamente, mientras se acomodaba más en la cama, pero sin acostarse—. Bueno, mañana conocerás a Cygnus, es el más pequeño, y a mamá. Ella es algo rara. Pero si le digo que todos queremos que estés aquí, te dejará. Además, soy su preferida, si le digo eso estará contenta.

Hermione pensó un poco. Alphard, Walburga y el padre de ellos le habían hablado sobre Irma Black. Le agradaba Walburga (o Wal-Wal, como le decía su hermano).

Pero tenía miedo sobre la madre. Tenía mucho miedo. ¿Y si la echaba? ¿Tendría que volver al orfanato? ¿Qué le diría Tom?

—No te pongas mal amiga, ¿quieres que me quede despierta contigo? No tengo sueño. Podemos jugar con los elfos domésticos, si quieres. Mamá no me deja pero igual lo hago —le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Qué son?

—¿Qué son qué? —Walburga pensó unos segundos—. Ah, ¿los elfos domésticos? Bueno, son como... eh... no sé. ¿Quieres verlos? —Hermione asintió levemente. ¿Elfos?—. _Kreeeeacher_...

Walburga no dijo el nombre muy alto, pues había gente que estaba durmiendo. Con un plop apareció un pequeño elfo, de menos estatura que ellas. Cuando vio a su ama sonrió con mucha fuerza e hizo una reverencia. El "elfo" vestía unos harapos que le cubrían muy poco, no estaban muy sucios. Tenía los ojos algo azulados y la piel clara, le dio un poco de miedo. Nunca había visto algo así.

—Kreacher, ella es Hermione. A partir de ahora quiero que la trates como a mi. Será parte de la familia.

El elfo la miró y sonrió.

—Kreacher está a su servicio, ama. La ama puede pedirle lo que sea a Kreacher.

Hermione observó a Walburga, quería preguntarle por qué hablaban así. Pero ella le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Has visto a tu madre, Kreacher? —el elfo asintió efusivamente, mientras se escuchaba otro plop y aparecía otra... elfa, supuso Hermione. También vestía harapos al igual que su hijo, pero esos estaban más sucios. No parecía incomodarle; de hecho, andaba con una sonrisa estampada en la cara.

—Wendelin, ella es Hermione. Será parte de la familia de ahora en adelante. ¿Puedes preparar la tina para que se bañe? —Walburga la observó y le sonrió—. Lo necesitas urgentemente.

—Lo siento —Hermione se sonrojó, viendo como la elfa mayor tomaba de la mano al otro elfito, diciéndole varias cosas acerca de cómo preparar un baño.

—Descuida, no tienes olor. Sólo que parece como si te hubieras tirado en toda la basura del mundo.

Era verdad, su ropa del orfanato estaba completamente sucia. Horrenda. Estar en aquél callejón no le había hecho nada bien.

—Cuando estés con mamá tendrás que estar presentable. Yo me ocuparé de que te acepte, ¿si? No te preocupes. A partir de ahora eres Hermione Black.

La tomó de la mano y la llevó en dirección al baño que estaba en el pasillo, tomando la ropa que había en una mesita de allí. Ella había pretendido estar dormida todo ese tiempo. Se había asustado un poco cuando su padre había entrado a su habitación por algo de ropa, pero no la había descubierto. Realmente había tenido mucha curiosidad por ver a aquella niña.

No estaba nada mal tener una hermana. Con su prima Lucretia no tenía mucha confianza, no le agradaba mucho aquella chica. Cuando la llevaban a su casa le prestaba más atención a Alphard que a ella. Ahora tendría a Hermione como amiga.

.

_Lo hiciste mal de nuevo._

_No debería pasar esto._

_¿Quieres verte en un espejo?_

_No eres nada._

_No puedes hacer nada bien._

_Siempre cometes los mismos errores._

_Tendrías que pensar un poco en los demás._

_Siempre fuiste un problema._

_Siempre._

Hermione abrió sus ojos lentamente. Algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. No sabía qué había sido eso, pero no le gustaba nada. Allí en el sueño estaba todo oscuro. No veía absolutamente nada. Podía escuchar a alguien, pero, ¿quién podría decirle todo eso?

Era una voz muy parecida a la de ella, pero la notaba algo mayor y diferente.

No le gustaba para nada. La hacía sentir mal. Lo relacionaba con la decisión que había tomado. ¿De verdad podía estar relacionado?

—¿Qué pasa?

Walburga estaba acostada a su lado. Se había dormido en su cama, intentado hacerle compañía. Se estaba fregando los ojos, pero se desperezó completamente al verla llorar.

—No llores. Me vas a hacer llorar a mí.

—Pero...

—Que dejes de llorar. No me importa. Deja de llorar. ¿Estás triste porque te fuiste de tu casa? ¿El orfanato?

Hermione dudó un poco en decirle sobre la existencia de Tom. Al final, luego de verla durante algunas segundos, tomó su decisión. Walburga parecía ser una muy buena persona.

—¿Puedo contarte?

—¡No me preguntes eso! Claro que puedes. Suelta, suelta.

Hermione sonrió levemente ante su actitud, aún con algunas lágrimas. Apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas. Walburga hizo lo mismo, esperando a que ella se desahogara.

—Yo... yo tenía un amigo —sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse rojos. Tom—. Y lo dejé. Yo... él me necesita. Soy egoísta —dijo, recordando el sueño.

Walburga le acarició el brazo en forma de comprensión. Estaba comenzando a amanecer, unos rayos del sol se colaban por las cortinas verdes.

—Tú no eres egoísta, Hermione. Si lo hiciste fue por algo, ¿no?

Hermione asintió varias veces. Esas palabras habían sido muy maduras para su edad. Walburga era muy buena psicóloga.

—Si ya estás mejor vamos a desayunar. Wendelin, sea donde sea que estés, ¿nos podrías hacer el desayuno?

La elfina apareció, les hizo una reverencia y se desapareció. A Hermione aún le resultaba algo extraño, podría acostumbrarse a gatos que hablaban, pero ver a un ser tan... raro y deforme, le hacía pensar muchas cosas. Mientras se conducían hacia abajo Hermione le preguntó algo.

—¿Hay más... cosas como esas?

Podía sonar algo despectiva, pero no sabía describir a los _elfos_.

—Claro. Hay unicornios, hipogrifos, esos realmente me encantan. Creo que una vez me subí a uno. Fue genial, ¿quieres hacerlo?

Hermione no sabía qué era un hipogrifo pero le gustaba la idea. Si Walburga le decía que eran extraordinarios, entonces eran así.

—¿Wal?

Había un pequeño niño frotándose los ojos. Estaba subiendo las escaleras. Pasó su vista de su hermana a Hermione. Pensó que esa chica que iba con Walburga era muy linda esa chica.

—Esa cosa de ahí es mi hermano. Cygnus, ella es Hermione —los presentó, mientras tomaba nuevamente de la mano a su amiga—. Ahora vamos a comer, ¿vienes?

—No, no... —miró nuevamente y bostezó—. Ya comí. Me voy a nuevo a la cama.

Mirando de nuevo a la niña se dirigió a su habitación. Tenía sueño.

Hermione, también algo extrañada, se dirigió con Walburga a las cocinas. Allí pudo distinguir a Wendelin y a su hijo, Kreacher. Ambos estaban cocinando. Se sentaron en la mesa, ella al lado de su amiga.

—Es temprano, casi nadie baja. Intento darle varias órdenes a Wendelin, ya que ella le enseña a Kreacher. Cuando está mamá no lo hace para no atrasarse, así que le dije que cuando está conmigo puede enseñarle. ¿No es muy lindo?

Hermione asintió levemente, mirando a Kreacher. Tomaba las ollas con algo de torpeza y lentitud, así que su madre le mostraba cómo se tenía que hacer.

Se quedó un rato viéndolos. Estaba algo ansiosa por ver a la madre de Walburga. Ya quería presentarse ante ella.

Sólo para no tener que pensar más en ello.

.

—Seguramente ya bajaron, ¿no crees? He escuchado un par de pasos. Dudo que sean Alphard o Cygnus...

—Hum...

Irma Black estaba acostada en en su cama junto a su esposo, los dos tapados por una gran sábana blanca. Así que su hijo había llevado una chica a la casa, ¿eh? Estaba algo ansiosa por verla. Pollux se había esforzado algo para que ella estuviera de "buen humor". Un poco de sexo nunca estaba de más.

Su esposo pasó uno de sus brazos por sus hombros, observándola.

La pequeña parecía tener casi la misma edad que Alphard y Walburga.

—¿Crees que habrá que disciplinarla? —preguntó por fin—. No me agradan las niñas tontas.

—_Creo_, que es muy parecida a Walburga. Es muy educada con su lenguaje, si es eso a lo que te refieres.

Pollux suspiró. Ya no estaba preocupado. Para nada. El ya no quería tener más hijos, y creía que hacía falta una niña más en la casa. En todas las formas.

—Malditos muggles. Siempre tan estúpidos. _Alguien_ tendría que enseñarles a no meterse con nosotros.

—Quiero que la trates como si fuera tu propia hija. Walburga, Cygnus o Alphard. Ella se quedará aquí.

Irma lo observó con cara fea. Se levantó de su cama y se comenzó a vestir.

—Si quieres que la trate como a una hija, tendrá que ganárselo.

.

Hermione vio a la mujer que acababa de entrar en la gran cocina. Llevaba un lindo vestido color verde, que contrastaba con su piel clara. Tenía el cabello muy largo, casi le llegaba hasta la cintura. Era completamente negro. Sus ojos eran grises, los mismos de Walburga.

—Madre.

Walburga la saludó bajando un poco la cabeza. Irma hizo lo mismo, observando a Hermione, que también bajó su cabeza. Recordaba que tenía que imitar a su amiga.

—Tú eres Hermione, ¿verdad? —preguntó mientras se sentaba frente a ella y su hija. La cabecera la ocupaba Pullux, quien aún no había entrado en la cocina. Hermione asintió, comiendo una tostada que le había preparado amablemente Kreacher—. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Diez, señora. Estoy por cumplir once el diecinueve de septiembre.

Wendelin, la elfina, le sirvió el desayuno a su ama. Kreacher se estaba ocupando de otras cosas.

—Hoy iremos a comprar ropa, vendrán las dos conmigo. Comeremos en el Callejón Diagon algo —miró a Hermione de nuevo—. Y tu cumpleaños tendremos que festejarlo.

Hermione continuó comiendo en silencio, asintiendo a lo que le decía la madre de Walburga. ¿Le habrían festejado su cumpleaños en algún momento de su vida? Esperaba que sí. No sabía qué se sentía.

Y pensó nuevamente en Tom. Le gustaría estar con él ese día... pero si regresaba al orfanato, no podría irse más de allí.

Al final la llegada del diecinueve de septiembre no fue tan mala. Disfrutó junto con Alphard, sus padres y sus hermanos. También habían invitado a algunos chicos más, como Orion y Lucretia Black. Walburga y Orion habían estado algo "pegados". Hermione pensó que ellos se gustaban, al igual que Lucretia de Alphard. Pero él no le hacía mucho caso, en realidad intentaba evitarla.

En todo el día no paró de pensar en Tom. Se sentía fatal. Quería tenerlo a su lado. Tenía que estar con ella.

.

:)

Hola. Tanto tiempo. Siento que tardé un poco más con este capítulo, pero tuve ganas de revisarlo -varias, varias veces- antes de publciarlo. Me sentía un poco insegura al respecto.

No quise hacer mucho detalle en el lugar en donde viven, yo lo veo como un Grimmauld Place, creo. Tampoco en los personajes, pues quería dejar volar la imaginación de ustedes D:

Espero que les haya gustado. Comenzaré a hacer los capítulos un poco más largos (como éste). Más o menos así.

Yuukimaru-chan.

PD: si se preguntan por el título, lo acabo de ver en la televisión. Adiós creatividad.


End file.
